Ellusions of a tired daydreamer
by DistortedThoughtsofaBrokenMind
Summary: Two world s unknown to man. Two people where their fates are intertwined which is fake which is real only time will tell. You choose which is fake. Arisu and Lucien are two utauloids that i m currently working on I should have what they look like by x-mas and you probably be able to see them by sometime this March.
1. Chapter 1

Elusions of a Tired Daydreamer

Arisu Sukio

How did I get here? Where am I ? I feel so dizzy what did i do last night? I rubbed my temples because of the deep thudding I was feeling raidiat from my head. When I finally had the strength to get up I looked up and saw such a silent scenic forest and a medium sized lake. There were weird looking butterflys and some flowers that ive never seen before. All of this was so strange. The things i was seeing made me feel like maybe i was halosanating or maybe i was going crazy or something.

All of a sudden a heard a rustling sound in some near by trees at first i thought maybe it was an animal of some sort looking for something so i paid it no mind when i heard some mumbled whisper. i knew one thing if i was going to find a way back home it was by following that voice.

Lucien Kanatsu

Come on Elio theirs nothing out here to eat today. Well try tomorrow we still have meat left from yesterday. yeah i know theres not alot left but at least we wont get hunger pains. Where the hell did he go off to? He`ll come when hes ready. Lucien went to a peace of land where he had first woken up to this strange world he sat down to look at the stars. I wonder if i`ll ever find someone. when will this pain from feeling so alone fade?

lucien was so caught up in his thoughts that he didnt realize that something was in his presence. He got up in a hunting stance and slowly cruched towards the sound.

Arisu Sukio

I started walking towards the muffeled whisper but suddenly it stopped. What was that were did it go? I`ve been walking for a while now what time is it ? Let me check my phone maybe I have service. Shit I don`t have not even a bar. So much for phone coverage at least I have the time. The stars look so pretty there so clear to see and their are so many. I wish i was back home in my nice baclk and white satin sheets. watching the vampire marathon im so missing it.

I`ve got a thesis to wright I can`t belieave i almost forgot that it`s due on friday . I still havent called mom back on those wedding invations. If only she cared about my own feelings I should be getting close to some type of shelter i know this cant be all forest. Maybe i can see over that hill I think it`s big enough for me to see the landscape ahead.

Lucien Kanastu

Lucien inched slowly toward some near by bushes near a huge tree he liked to think and go back on memories that had some value to him. He heard some ragged foot steps and wondered what animal it could have been coming from but he had no clue to what it could be so he slowy crept up making sure not to be seen. When he finally caught a view of where the sound was coming from he was shocked. Where did she come from ? How did she get here? Was she a threat?

He followed the girl till he got close enough to knock her out. He tyed up her hands and feet with a vine. Lucien closely observed the girl now fully unconcious and unaware. She had very fine features in her face that was almost fragile looking and hair that had a pattern color of snow white highlight and raven black hair that reminded him of his pet Elio. As he observed the rest of her body she was very tall and slender he estimated maybe 5`9 or 5`10.

He picked her up and started toward a man made hut he had made. On the walk back to the hut the whole time he was wondering how did she get here without getting attacked or wounded. why would anyone want to come here anyway.

Arisu Sukio

When Arisu awoke she felt a slight throb from the back of her head at first she thought to herself what in the hell hit me. When she went to rub the back of her head she relized she was unable to reach her head nor move her hands at all. She emitedally opened her eyes then self contchasly damned her self because everything was moving. Her pupils hurt from the soft flicker of the fire. When she closed her eyes from the sharp pain in her eyes she quickly thought who tied me up and how did i get here.

Why would anyone want to hit her and then tie her up. When there suppose to be asking her if she`s lost or maybe if she needs help or something! When she finally opened her eyes she observed everthing how the hut had a few belongings made of wood, a hamick and a small looking throw mat made of animal skin. It looked like the person that was appartenly living their had lived their for awhile already.

lucien Kanatsu

When Lucien had returned with Elio by his side he had noticed that the girl was no longer unconcious she looked very very different she looked like she was a person who didnt take no crap from anyone. At first he didnt really pay her no mind he took some near by dried plant and some wood he had kept stocked for the night. Then he stapped out for a quick minute to wash up near a small cascade a water that a comulated during the night. When he came back in he sat next to having any interactions to humans in six months.

He had so many questins to ask her but was unsure about how to go about it do to the fact that he had just attacked her and bounded her so of course the feeling was not going to be mautal. When he finally had the strength and the right way about going about the qustions he needed to ask her. Lucien had begun to say I`m sorry that I hit you and tied you up but I wasnt sure if you were a threat or not. Arisu was so pissed off she had blurted out. Me a threat be for real and hit is a freaking understatement you knocked me uncociuos.

When Lucien had rebounded the slight shock he had formed he asked her what was her name to only be answered with another question. She had asked Lucien what was his name and where was she. Lucien answered blankly with I`m Lucien Kanatsu third year in high school in Jikamoko High class 3c and no I have no idea where I am I`ve just been trying to survive and keep my self sane.

Arisu Sukio

The whole time this Lucien person was talking she could see that he had meant her no harm for now so she kept silent. She studied his body movement and his hair was pretty long for a man , he also had light melonchaly orange eyes the color that of a sunset in the summer, his complexion was a pale looking peach color. To her he looked very appealing to the eye but she had told her self no to get attached to him for she had no clue what type of person he was.

After he had explained himself to her she felt better about telling him about herself she had told him. My name is Arisu Sukio second year in Hika Jan high school class 2F. I don`t remember how I got here or even why I came here? Maybe you remember how you got here. Lucien looked at her then looked away quickly as if that was a subject not to touched. So she left it at that. When Lucien had unbounded her he had feed her some type of cooked dryed rotten looking piece of meat at first she questioned it.

But when she saw that he too was consuming the rotten meat she slowly entered the piece of meat into her mouth then chewed quickly making sure not to taste the foul smelling meat. When she had finished the meat and cleaned her self up a bit in the inportant area of herslef she went back to the hut. She carelessly collapsed to the floor to sleep because of the deep wave of sleepiness that over came her.

lucien Kanatsu

When lucien finished feeding Elio he saw the Arisu was heavily sleeping on the floor so he picked her up and layed her on the hamick not knowing that Arisu could feel her self being picked up but she didnt make to much of fuss about to herself. When lucien layed her on the hamick he carefully slid himself next to her in the hamick. The at first he felt his heart jump at little and he quickly thought to himself this is the first time I`ve layed with a girl in my whole life. When he finally cuaght composer of him self he let himself enjoy the curves that out lined her body.

Then he slowy worked his way up to her hair wich had a natural earthy linen smell that slightly aroused him. For about twenty minutes he layed their taking in the fact that things just might get better and that just maybe he could push foward. Then they both were fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellusion`s of a Tired Daydreamer

Chapter 2

I dont own any vocaloid only Arisru Sukio and Lucien Kanastu. Any peoms or song belong to me I wrote them myself. If you Like it or if you find anything wrong please let me know. Please comment i love comments.! =) I really dont know how long it`s going to take me to write chapter 3 so please keep a look out for it if you like it.

Arisu Sukio

When Arisu awoke she streched while she yawned. She decided to keep her eyes closed for a while thinking to her self that she was hungry but was intent on finding something else to eat and then dealing with the shower problem that she was set on fixing the whole showering in the nude with no privacy and that cold infernal she finally decided to open her eyes she had turned around while doing so. And in suprise she found that she was in her own bed with the satin sheets that she thought were to far away to reach.

Arisu at fisrt thought how did i get here was that just a dream. It sure felt real suddely Arisu`s phone and alarm had gone off which Arisu groanfully shut off the alarm and glaneced at her phone when she answer her phone it was her fiance Gakupo Kamui. She sat up and tryed to sound as if she hadnt just woke up. She then asked gakupo how was his day going and if they were still going to meet tonight for dinner. When he agreed she quickly told him that she would call later before she got dressed for dinner but for now she had to ready for work in the mean time.

Lucien Kanastu

When Lucien had woken up he looked around thinking were did Arisu go maybe to go take a shower or something. So he got took the wooden brush which had taken him some time to make to brush his hair. When he had finish he started a small fire starting to cook the little bit of meat he had left over and an eeg that he took from an odd looking reptile that he watched layed the egg. When the fod was ready he called out for Arisu but their was no answer.

So he started yelling her name but he could not find her so naturally he went out in search for her thinking that she might have gotten hurt or lost or maybe both so he searched the hill he first saw her he checked the coves , the near by foorests. By the time he had done that the sunset was starting to come in and he truly felt that she either just up and went somewhere where. That she would never return. When he arrived Elio his black and white clouded leapard was sitting up with a lot pride in the catch he had brought home.

Lucien then told him ` I geuss you won this round bud I did catch anything because he was looking for a girl that sleeped the night. Then he went on asking Elio weather he had seen a tall slender girl with black and whit hair. But all Elio tell him telapathically that he had not and he didn`t even know that their was another human living in this world that they were in.

Arisu Sukio

Arisu had finished recording one of her songs. When she finally got home she checked her voicemail. One voice mail from Mieko telling her that she had to come with her and Kiato and Kiyeteru to one of the kareoke`s that they got because they had the best sake and beer that was known to man. Two messages from her rotten mother saying that she better make nice with Gakupo because she wasn`t going to have no lowlife for a step son especially since they needed to take of her now they she was elderly.

One from gakupo saying that he should be getting out of work by six so he would pick her up by seven erased the messages and slowly took off her clothes while she walked toward the bed. When she got to the bed she collapsed on top of the bed then rested her eyes for seconds and then quickly went to the shower to take a bath. Then she picked out her outfit for the night. Arisu slowly let the steamy hot water hit her pale white freckled skin. While the hot water hit the top of her head the water streamed down her back and caused her to get a tingling throughout her whole body.

When Arisu finally got out she took out some vanilla lace cream, a pair of lacy black and white pantie`s and bra, then she decided to put on a black baby doll dress with a white lace bow. While deciding to wear either a minny white trench or the black one with an up do for her hair. Suddenly she heard the sharp clicks of the door being onlocked which only meant one thing that Gakupo was home she quickly put on her cherry bombed lipgloss. Gakupo met Arisu in the kitchen Gakupo was to busy looking for something to drink.

When he finally looked up the first thing he saw was a stunning Arisu standing in front of him. Arisu slowy kissed him. Gakupo quicky got arused when Arisu ended the kiss with a slow nibble on his top lip. Arisu looked at gakupo with saductive eyes and then innocently told gakupo which resturant they were going to. When they got home Arisu and Gakupo were so intoxicated they took a cab home. Gakupo fumbled with his keys to open the door Arisu through her heels off , let down her hair while almost tripping over the dog kuro that she loved dearly.

Gakupo took of his clothes quickly and proceeded to take off Arisu`s clothes while gently leaving butterfly kiss`s down her callor bone toward the chest plate, then trailing down to her naval till he got to her black and white lace panties. Gakupo went to remove the panties. Arisu motioned for gakupo to stand as she slowy crouched down. Arisu slowly and suductively licked at the top his member while stroking it. When Arisu opened her mouth she consumed his member while Gakupo groaned in pleasure telling Arisu to do more. Arisu motioned her head in a slight swivel back and forth well keeping one hand massaging his chest.

Gakupo could not keep it in anymore he picked Arisu up from her knees and carried her to the bed where Gakupo twisted his finger inside her while nibbling on her breast. When gakupo finally enetered her they both came within minutes from the anxiety of it all...

Lucien Kanastu

Lucien cooked the fresh kill that Elio had caught. Then made some bread that he knew how to make thanks to his mother which she was a wonderful chef. Lucien felt uneasy about not looking for Arisu much longer. But he had searched all the places he thought she might be at but nothing. So he left a small wooden plate of food for her thinking if she came back she might come famished. He made his way to the cascaded water out back and scrumbed his face then his chested, then the rested of his body.

Lucien scrubbed away at Elio because it might have been weeks since the last time he was bathed. Elio fussed and growled saying that there was no for a bath and that the female lepards would not only laugh but probably rumor about him that he was no longer wild that he was now seen as a domesticated cat.

Lucien and Elio made there way back to the hut when Lucien saw Arisu on the hamick passed out naked for the most of it. Lucien cheecks burned with a crimson color then he quickly shuffed for a piece of animal fur that he had cut of one of the animal`s he had eaten. When he had tryed to shake Arisu awake he smelled the stench that came off of her alchol and it was not pleasant. It fusterated him due to the fact that his father was a victim to a drunk driver.

He called out Arisu name and Arisu slowly stirred from her slumber still fresh from hangover that had yet to fully start she mumbled out `yes gakupo what is it `. Lucien did not know who was this Gakupo person was but he was not to much conserned with that he just wanted her to tell him where she was this whole time.


End file.
